bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato
Previous Chapter The Innards of the Tiger Within the dimension called Hueco Mundo, particularly the capital area known as Empresa, civilization was taking place. In places where normally demolished buildings and structures would be, temples and other things worthy of the old time had been set up, strengthened, and multiplied to expand across regions. Within and outside of those structures, a plethera of activity was taking place. Public gatherings of the social kind, physical exercise, and overall a rather social interaction was present. Adults were talking amongst themselves, children were playing and wrestling within the streets, and animals that managed to be tamed as pets were running around. Things had changed drastically ever since the Winter War within the normally dire environment, its inhabitants taking on a more civilized approach to life. Such was the results of the reconstruction movement, courtesy of the Espada Afilado. Within their own base, one particular member of their ranks that was working actively was Senkaku Ningensei, the Tercera Espada. In a cave-like arena clearly built to hold creatures of various size, he was standing in the center. All around him, a pack of wolf-like Arrancar were hot on his heels, growling and barking softly as they waited for his own personal command. Whenever he whistled and directed his eyes to a certain direction (which would happen to be a practice dummy set up for attack), they immediately took off in order to strike at it for a few seconds before coming back at his recalling whistle. They were not the only ones; other Hollows, particularly Menos Grande, were gathered and rather passive as they were monitored by other Arrancar. By the way he was standing, Senkaku was clearly the ring-leader for this apparent "zoo". He continued to work with his pack, giving whistles and sharp, bark-like noises in order to direct them effectively. They followed his orders without question, attacking with accuracy, lethal precision, and considerable damage to their targets. As he watched them go, he put on a satisfied smile and folded his arms across his chest, pleased at his own success. Meanwhile, a occupied spire of Empresa was being used to survey the white, pale desert of Hueco Mundo, along with the bustling and civilized compliance of other beings below, something that Genjo Diablo, Cuatro Espada, almost honestly believe in happening in his life time. But it did, all thanks to the establishment of the Espada Afilado, a much greater improvement than the last Espada that was established, looked out for the interests of Hollows, and Hollows alone. It was about time they finally stopped devouring each other and thought about things of importance, according to Genjo's mind anyways. His white robes fluttered in the high altitude winds of the spire window, his elaborate set of jewelry jingled lightly and the scythe secured snugly in a diagonal crossover on his back, clicked in the buckling wind. His golden eye shimmered as it gazed over the horizon, while the other normal eye just merely twinkled in the bathing moonlight above. His control over the Intelligence and Spy Network of Hueco Mundo placed him at a high importance, gathering all Hollows and Arrancars of special infilration skills, keeping the Military, ergo the Espada Afilado well prepared for any future hostile action, possible expansion, or new possible ventures for the Hollow community to take on. The screeching call of a Adjuchas bird was in the sky above him. It was a "messenger bird", something that established interdimensional communication between groups. At this particular time, it had flown down to him, stopping a ways off from his head. From its talons, a rolled up piece of paper with the contained message fell down to him in order for him to catch. Genjo reached out his hand deftly, catching the parchment with a smooth clench of his fist, the paper flew around in his grip as the wind buckled again. Genjo nodded to the bird, regarding its messenger as its duty was done, before he unrolled the piece of paper to read its contents, curious to see what it could be referring to now. At the same time, another bird, as well as several others, were making their way towards various positions, all of which held the other members of the Espada within. Each one would recieve the same message, summoning them to the same place. To all available Espada, come to the Tratamiento Hall for a meeting. :''-Cortez Selestino'' "Time to see what our dear Primera has in store for us," he said in a ominous pluralism, knowing he was speaking on all the other Espada's behalf. His form stood up, briefly another gust of wind buckled his garments around him before a sudden buzzing sound, like static, filled the air as his form shimmered out of view, heading with all due speed towards the mentioned location that his Primera called him to be at. Birds of a Feather It was a relatively small room that they were in, small enough to be comfortable for the nine present. All but the tenth was present, all in various positions and scattered within the meeting room. Despite their obvious status as military leaders, some had a tendency to be casual even in the face of serious situations. Genjo rested ontop of a self-carved chair, believed to be cut out of a fallen pillar somewhere within the room, but now made a comfortable, if not humble looking seat with armrests and all. Genjo tapped his fingers along the armrests, a thin spread smile along his face as his eyes twinkled. "Does anyone suppose where our good missing Espada comrade is? I'd love to find out which one of you are first in passing the thing by without even mentioning of the meeting," he taunted openly, not above to such things, but it was more a probe to see how resilient the personalities gathered here were and still are. Naturally, this turned most of the attention towards him, and his statement did not go unanswered.... at the very least, by the most hot-blooded of the bunch. "Keep your pants on, Sunshine...." It was answered to by none other than the Sexta Espada Loly Avirrne, one of the more newer members. She was proving to be one of the most informal, lying on her back on a slab of stone that would've been similar in appearance to a longchair from church. She had one of her hands up, spinning the small knife that was known as her Zanpakutō. "You know how the Primera is by now.... call a meeting and then show up late, whether it be a few minutes or several." She continued on, her pink eyes shifting themselves towards him. At her feet, Tierra Doncella, Septima Espada, was sitting in the space where Loly's prostrate body couldn't reach. Visually, she didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation and idly checking her fingernails time to time. In another similar seat, Senkaku and the Quinta Espada Nicolao Jandro was sitting, with the former with his arms across his chest and a rather calm expression on his face, while the latter was taking interest in spinning his own Zanpakutō around expertly on his finger. Genjo chuckled, clasping his hands together to form a bridge so his chin could rest on it. His dark toned face smiled a toothy white smile as he eyed Loly, saying, "I'd expect such a unimportant member such as yourself say that, considering all you do lie around and complain, Loly Avirrne. I on the other hand have important buisness to attend to, something your finite mind cannot comprehend," he added with a chuckle, hoping to rub it into the Sexta Espada, always enjoying in outwitting the much more dim-witted female. "Oh, really?" Taking his words as a challenge, Loly allowed for a rather amused expression on her own face, eyebrow cocked and her grin showing her canines. "And what business would you ''have that would be so important.... other than sneaking around like a snake that's lost it's way?" She asked mockingly. She caught the knife, turning herself over swiftly so that she would be lying on her stomach. Senkaku couldn't help but perk an eye over towards the two. It was just another interaction between members, as far as they were concerned. Such taunts and teases directed towards one another rarely got out of hand, and the only bad effect was getting caught up so much that they forgot to pay attention to the world revolving around them, and it took others to have to snap them back to attention. For these two, however, it was somewhat entertaining to see them clash - the feisty and lower-numbered Espada against one of the top four. Personalities as well as positions made sure that these kinds of debates never got old.... Genjo chuckled, his deep voice carried over the room loud enough to be heard clearly by the petite female Arrancar, before he narrowed his eyes at her, saying, "My dear child. You wouldn't know the word, 'Destiny' if it struck you in the middle of your flat chest. My vision and goals are so far out of your mind's comprehension you cannot accept its infallibility, and therefore you throw such childish, meaningless taunts at me. But, who am I to ruin your fun," he settled backwards onto his chair's back, placing his left hand relaxed onto the arm of it, with the other waving around in a taunting manner, "keep on coming up with limited number of names you wish to call me. It is, after all, something only a ''child ''would do." "Do you even ''listen to yourself? Speaking like you're the center of the universe!" Immediately, Loly jumped up from the chair, placed a hand to the center of her chest and waving her other arm within the air. "My vision and goals are unthinkable!" She mocked, taking on a dramatic stage actor's voice and mocking Genjo's own. "One step into my mind and you will die from all my intelligence! I am a '''god' among men''!!" Her dramatic exaggerations got a good set of laughs from the other occupants of the room, aside from Genjo. She stopped afterwards, lowering her hands and placing one on her hip. "Really, I think it's best if you just stop now while you're ahead." She said coolly, smirking. "Every word you say about yourself is just making you look so pretentious...." "Would it now?" Genjo asked with a amused smile, looking at her with nothing more than a look of disdain for her, as well as humor that she went out of her way to say such dramatic, childish things, "because, from where I stand, the Espada are supposed to be ''gods, ''aren't they? You however lack that certain flair, that open-minded vision to see what's beyond in the horizon that changes the universe with mere thought, that underdeveloped brain of yours cannot reach. Honestly, if it wasn't the Primera's choice, I'd consider you and that equally brain-dead lover of yours mere maggots before titans," he tightens his right fist, making it snap audibly and crackle in the air, though his smile remained on his face. It wouldn't be the first time he found himself entertaining his bored and anxious mind by verbally sparring with the outspoken members of the Espada, though he found himself often doing so with Loly the most, finding he assumed unintentionally the role of a chiding big brother whom she loathes. The female laughed in a scoffing manner, regarding him with half-lidded eyes and a disdaining smirk. "That would be exactly the kind of mentality the old Espada had, and look where it took them. One of these days, that line of thinking's going to put you ou--" However, whatever she was about to say was immediately cut off by the sound of the clearing of the throat. Her eyes widened out of their expression and into one of slight surprise, and she turned her head towards the podium centered in the front of the room. Behind it stood Findor, who cocked an eyebrow slightly at the bickering two. He looked a bit worse for the wear, having freshly been healed from his battle with Daisuke. The burn marks on the showable parts of his body were minor, but prominent. He had focused his eyes on both Loly and Genjo for a moment, but his next words were directed towards the group as a whole. "Ladies and gentlemen?" A ways behind him sat Cortez, hands folded in a relaxed position within her lap and one leg crossed over the other. She had her eyes closed, and anyone would've been likely fooled that she was asleep.